The Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by Hermione Double1
Summary: Everyone knows there is a thin line between love and hate, as Ron and Hermione are about to discover. very fluffy, so please read and review! *COMPLETED* (at last....)
1. Owl Post

The Thin Line Between Love and Hate  
  
WARNING! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE SAP/FLUFF!!  
  
Hi everyone!! I hope you like my new fic- I really enjoyed writing it. The first chapter's a bit slow, but it gets better (and sappier)- I promise! Oh yeah, non of the following characters belong to me, so please don't sue!!!!  
  
Yours, Hermione Double xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
OWL POST.  
  
I just sat there. Staring. An Arithmancy book was lying open on the table, but I had lost all concentration: utterly in a world of my own. Then a voice sounded and I jumped slightly.  
  
''Mione, what's a Boogle, exactly? I think we need one in an Instant-Energy Potion, but I'm not sure what it is.'  
  
'Harry, for goodness' sake. You will really have to buck-up your ideas if you want to do well in the O.W.Ls!' I snapped. I'd been in a total mood all day. I knew I shouldn't have been, but I'm pretty sure Harry knew why.  
  
'Hermione, give him a bloody break!' Ron Weasley had walked up behind me, without me noticing. I jumped out of my skin, and this made my mood worse, so I rounded on him.  
  
'You're just as bad! You've hardly done any revising! Haven't you even thought about your future?' I yelled. Harry's eyes rolled. The tension was worse than usual-as were our arguments. Ron opened his mouth to argue, but then the portrait hole opened, and silence flooded the Common Room, for Professor McGonagall had just entered, looking hugely grave, while Ron looked like a goldfish.  
  
'We have received more news of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. A young family have been killed, and it is believed that Death Eaters are behind it. Professor Dumbledore has told me to inform you, that although we are pretty safe here, it is always a possibility that the Dark Lord may try and sabotage the school, so we must be vigilant and at no point let down our guard. Also, will you please make your way down to the Quidditch pitch by two o'clock tomorrow for the Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff game.' She left, and an excited mutter arose once more.  
  
Our eyes turned to Harry. He was looking uneasy.  
  
'I'm sorry I snapped at you. I know you're not.. feeling to great, what with You-Know-Who and all that,' I said apologetically.  
  
'No. It's all right,'  
  
An owl flew in through the window, and it dropped a letter in my lap. 'It's from Krum'  
  
'Don't you mean Vicky?' said Ron moodily, and he stormed off to his dormitory. I scowled while Harry sniggered.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Oh nothing,' said Harry angelically. I replied with a look that (I hoped) could kill. I hated these "subtle little hints."  
  
'So, what does he have to say?' asked Harry, pretending to be interested.  
  
'Not much. I think I'm going to.. err..' I paused trying to think of the correct word.  
  
'Dump him?' said Harry helpfully. With relish, I might add.  
  
'Well, yes, but its such a horrible word, don't you think? This whole long distance relationship thing just isn't working out.'  
  
'You mean your little plan just isn't working out?' Said Harry, cheekily.  
  
'WHAT? "Little plan?" What on earth are you talking about?' Of course, I knew what he was talking about and I knew the answer, but for once, I didn't want to.  
  
'Oh, nothing.' He repeated, with the most innocent face he could muster. He was always hinting that Ron and I should be going out. Ha! He can be a total prat sometimes.  
  
'Oh, nothing? Obviously you meant something, so go on.'  
  
'You know what I mean. You and Ron. You lov.' he stopped mid-sentence 'Look, I can't be bothered with you when you're in this mood. I'm going up to my dorm,' and he stormed away, following in Ron's footsteps, leaving me both speechless and utterly mortified. 


	2. Conversations

I'm sorry about the summary, my computer's being hormonal and it won't let me change it. Anyway, thank-you to Ginny- Star, my better reader, and now, on with the story. Are you sitting comfortably..? Yours, Hermione Double  
  
Conversations  
  
So I sat there for a little while, back in a world of my own, thinking about what one of my best friends had just said. Then HE came back into the Common Room. I glanced up and I caught his eye as he sank into the soft, luxurious chairs that littered the circular room. I looked away automatically, and pretended to go back to my book. I hated this. It was so uncomfortable.  
  
As he looked at me, I felt my heart skip a beat. God, was Harry right? Was I really falling for him? No. Of course I wasn't. I didn't even no what "love" was. I'd never even had a proper boyfriend. I mean, Harry just couldn't be right. No. He was my best friend, after all. There was no chance I would jeopardise that. Non. Non-whatsoever. But still, every time I looked into those deep, warm, chocolaty brown eyes, I just couldn't brush off a feeling. I didn't know what it was, just something lurking in the back of my mind.  
  
It was awful, being sat there in silence. This was pathetic, so I unstuck my throat 'Look, Ron, I'm sorry,'  
  
He nodded glumly and, he, in turn, avoided my eyes.  
  
'So, do you think Harry's got any chance with Cho Chang?' I asked, thinking vainly for an interesting conversational topic. Trust me to have come up with relationships.  
  
'Dunno. I'm dreading what Ginny'll say if they do go out,' he replied.  
  
'Hmmm. They seem so right together though, don't you think?'  
  
'Never noticed.'  
  
'You can just tell some people are meant for each other, though, can't you?' I don't know what I was thinking.  
  
'S'pose so'  
  
I guessed Krum and me just weren't meant for one another. I didn't tell Ron this though. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.  
  
'Yup.'  
  
Now I really was getting sick of this rather lame excuse for a conversation. There was non-of Ron's usual humorous spark my best friend brought to a discussion. I checked my watch and spoke again.  
  
'It's getting late, I'm going to bed.'  
  
He nodded again, so I walked up to my dormitory, trying to get my brain in order. No. Of course I didn't love him! Love him? Ha! This was all Harry's fault, planting these ridiculous thoughts in my head!  
  
Sorry it's so short, but there's more coming, I promise! Unless, of course, nobody reviews me, so PLEASE press the button!!! 


	3. An Interesting Realisation

Hey! I hope you like my new chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and if you haven't already, PLEASE press that button! Yours, Hermione Double  
  
An Interesting Realisation  
  
For the next few days we carried on ignoring each other, but this was pretty difficult, as Harry insisted on making horrifically pathetic forced conversation between the both of us. I helped him with his homework, as usual, but he seemed cold toward me. Had Harry told Ron of our conversation? I certainly hoped not.  
  
'Heard from Vicky lately?' he said, spitefully.  
  
'Well, no. We.. err. we broke up.'  
  
His eyes sparkled, and he snorted.  
  
'You BROKE up?' he mocked. 'And I thought you'd have been able to tell that you weren't MEANT for each other,' he laughed. 'What, did he get bored of you?'  
  
'How can you be so horrible? You're supposed to be my friend!'  
  
Obviously, if I was in love with him, the feeling was not mutual.  
  
'For your information, I broke up with HIM. What did you have against him, anyway? He was a nice lad, and you never even gave him the time of day! Harry was always nice to him, and you just... blanked him out.'  
  
'What did you expect? He was a total prat.'  
  
'Like you can talk!' I screamed, and I stormed off to my dorm, tears streaming down my face.  
  
I sat next to the window, and looked over to the beautiful views, but still, the tears escaped my eyes. The weather seemed to be mourning my friend along with me; rain poured from the murky skies. There was a knock on the door, and I hurriedly wiped my face on my sleeve and let in my guest.  
  
'Harry! Boys aren't allowed in....'  
  
'Like I care. Everyone else is in the Common Room. Anyway, I want to talk to you. I heard about you and Ron,' he said, inviting himself into my room. He pushed Crookshanks off my bed and sat down.  
  
'I hate him, I really do. He's just so immature!' I said.  
  
'There's a thin line between love and hate, 'Mione.'  
  
'Harry.' I said warningly.  
  
'It's true Hermione,'  
  
And perhaps it was.  
  
'But he REALLY does seem to hate me,' I said, tears cascading down my cheeks once more.  
  
'He doesn't hate you Hermione.'  
  
'Then, WHY? Why does he always insist on offending me- about my intellect and then Krum? Why? I thought he was my friend! I just don't understand him. More to the point, I don't understand me- I mean, I thought about what you said, and I s'pose you were right. I ... do have feelings for him. I mean, I totally hate him, and yet..I..' I trailed off, realising how stupid I sounded.  
  
'The word jealousy springs to mind,' this left me looking totally blank. What did he mean? 'Look. D'you remember, last year, when Ron and I had that huge argument? Well, he's not just jealous of me 'Mione,'  
  
'I.I don't understand.' I stammered  
  
'Come on, Hermione, I thought you were clever!'  
  
'Well, what do you mean, exactly?' I asked.  
  
'He's jealous of Krum. That was why he hated him so much,'  
  
'Why? Because of Quidditch? I mean, I thought he used to.. '  
  
'No, Hermione,' he cut in, 'Krum had something he wanted.'  
  
'What?' I was feeling sillier by the minute.  
  
'Oh, for goodness' sake, 'Mione! He wanted YOU!'  
  
'What? I don't believe you.'  
  
'Oh, Hermione! You really are blind sometimes, you know that? Surely you only went out with Krum because you wanted to make Ron jealous, if not on purpose, sub-consciously, and YOU like HIM too, so why not just ask him out.'  
  
'I am NOT asking him out,' I said sternly. 'I mean:  
  
Number 1, HE HATES ME!!  
  
Number 2, I DON'T LIKE HIM!!'  
  
'Funny, you just said you did.' I collapsed on to my bed.  
  
'Remind me to never lie to you again,' I said.  
  
'And you KNOW he likes you..'Harry said.  
  
'I don't care. I hate him at the moment. And if he really does like me, why has he never told me before?'  
  
'He's never told you anything 'cause he's scared. He's scared that you don't like him. You know him, I mean, I know he's my best friend and everything, but he really is dense. Just because I can tell you like him doesn't mean HE can!' He said, and left with a slight smirk on his face. 


	4. Lies and Love Letters

Hey again!!! Okay, so here's (incredibly cheesy) chapter 4. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, and once again, my better Ginny-Star. Yours, Hermione Double, xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Love Letters and Lies  
  
I stayed in that room all afternoon, thinking about what Harry had said. Then Ron came in, forced, I suspect, by Harry.  
  
'Sorry Hermione,' he mumbled. Harry was right. He really was dense. Bloody cute though.  
  
'S'Okay, Ron,' we sat in silence for a while. I just wished he'd say something. I REALLY wished he'd say something.  
  
'Err, Krum wasn't that bad. I suppose.' NOT exactly what I was thinking.  
  
'You're just saying that 'cause I've just broken up with him.'  
  
'You know me way too well 'Mione,' he laughed.  
  
"Not well enough," I thought.  
  
'I have been your best friend for over five years,' I said. I really wished we were more than that.  
  
'Yeah, well, anyway, I've got to go and do my History of Magic homework, it's supposed to be in tomorrow.'  
  
'D'you want me to help?' God, I sounded desperate. I remembered what I had said to Harry- it was up to him if he wanted to go out with me.  
  
'No.' he said sternly. Harry was wrong. He did hate me. 'I mean, it's alright,' he said, seeing my face. It was obvious he was under strict orders not to upset me again under any circumstances. He left, perhaps wanting to avert any more petty arguments.  
  
I had so many pent up feelings, and I needed to get my feelings off my chest, so I wrote a letter. I had no intentions of giving it to him, I just felt like doing something, so I could clear my head of all these stupid thoughts.  
  
"Ron,  
  
I know that this is stupid, but I have to get something off my chest; something I can't say it to your face.  
  
We've been best friends for years, and you're like a brother to me, but I've been thinking about us for a while now. I have realised I think of you much more than a brother or a best friend. MUCH more than that. This may come as a shock, but I can't keep you in the dark any longer. Ron, I think I love you.  
  
Yours, Hermione."  
  
I smiled as I signed my name. I then took it upon myself to deliver it. I know I told myself this was the last thing I said I would do, and I don't know why I did it, but there the letter lay, upon his pillow, waiting for him to unfold the secret that lay within.  
  
HOW CORNY IS THAT??? Sorry its so short, but keep reviewing please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Confrontations and ControlledOverHearing

HI! Yet another chapter, again devoted to Ginny-Star, my better reader and foul-weather-friend (teehee- but no, I AM NOT JKR..unfortunately! Coincidentally none of this stuff belongs to me.) I would also like to give thanks to all my reviewers- Straycat, Rocketgirl 888 (you go girl!), Fan, Sadako and of course, Ginny-Star, but I already said thanks to you, so I suppose it's like a double thanks. Oh dear- I'm doing a Gwyneth! Anyway, on with the story. Yours, Hermione Double  
  
Confrontations and Controlled-Over-Hearing  
  
After a few hours of making extensive notes from "A Charmed Life- Higher Studies of Charming Spells" I got bored and went down to the Common Room. I saw Harry and Ron having a colourful conversation, and I wanted to know what they were talking about, and both had their back to me. So I sneaked over and sat on a nearby table with Parvati and Lavender. I pretended to get on with some homework. I don't really know what made me do it, I knew this was eavesdropping, and eavesdropping is wrong, especially on your friends, but I really wanted to know if they were having the conversation I thought they were having. And they were.  
  
''You're a prat sometimes Ron,'  
  
'And you're a stupid git, but I don't complain,'  
  
'Honestly, I know you like her,'  
  
'I DO NOT!'  
  
'You're my best friend, and Hermione's my best friend, I can read you both better than Hermione can "Hogwarts, A History,"'  
  
'Look Harry, you're wrong. Hermione's my friend, and nothing more.'  
  
'But you could be.'  
  
'But we aren't going to be.'  
  
'But you should be.'  
  
'Harry, you're not listening to me. I do not fancy Hermione. Seriously! I don't like her, and she doesn't like me. END. OF. STORY!'  
  
'But.'  
  
'Harry, you're no better at reading my mind than Trelawny is at telling the future.'  
  
I made up some excuse to Lavender and Parvati and went for a walk in the grounds. So I was right. He didn't like me. What was I thinking? I sat on a bench next to the lake and reviewed the conversation I had just overheard. God, I was thick. How could I have thought he would like me? I love him. I really love him. I guessed I'd grow old being single with only Crookshanks and a load of books for company. God, help me!  
  
So, I was sat in the freezing Highlands of Scotland in the middle of winter, with my life in tatters. As Ron says, "I wonder what it's like to have a normal life?" I do often wonder how different my life would have been if I hadn't been a witch and ended up here. But all I had known here was in ruins. Perhaps this was me just being a drama-queen, but I just felt like everything I had ever worked for in my life was now beyond my reach, for everything I did was for him, and it was now as if he had thrown it all back in my face. 


	6. Corrections

Another shortish chapter, with compliments of myself. I can't be bothered doing a disclaimer- see all my other chapters.  
  
Yours,  
  
Hermione Douuble  
  
Corrections  
  
Ron had made me cry plenty of times before, but it had never hurt so much. I couldn't blame him if he never felt this way about me, but it really hurt. REALLY hurt. But I knew why. I was in love. Yes. I loved him.  
  
After a while, I saw a figure coming down the beautiful steps of the grand building. I wiped my eyes free of tears as Harry drew closer. He sat next to me and looked puzzled.  
  
''Mione, where've you been? What's wrong? I've been looking for you for ages- I got Lavender to check in your dormitory and everything. What's happened?'  
  
'I heard you and Ron in the Common Room.'  
  
'Oh.' He said looking pretty guilty.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
''Mione I'm sorry.'  
  
'It's not your fault, and it isn't Ron's either. He can't help it if he doesn't like me.'  
  
'I'm sure he does, 'Mione...' he said brightly.  
  
'Yeah? Well. I'm sure he's not.'  
  
'Oh, look Hermione..'  
  
'No, you look Harry. I just want to forget about it, OK?'  
  
'Yeah,' he said apologetically. 'It's nearly teatime, shall we go in? It's freezing out here.'  
  
I wiped away my remaining tears and accompanied Harry to the Great Hall.  
  
Then I remembered. The letter! What was I going to do? I had no idea how I was to get it back. My thoughts swam frantically around my head, and not one of them would help me get that stupid piece of parchment back.  
  
Of course, Ron was sat in our usual place at the Gryffindor table and unfortunately, we had to sit with him. I ate my Sunday Lunch in silence, apart from the odd "hmm" of agreement as contribution to the conversation. I escaped between dinner and dessert, pretending I felt ill and made my way back to the Common Room. I crept up the stairs to Ron's dorm, but I could hear voices from inside- it seemed Dean and Seamus were having a "heart to heart." Do boys really do that? Anyway, there was no chance of me storming in there to get the letter.  
  
My heart sank. I went back to the Common Room, Harry and Ron were already there. There was only one way to get it back now. In a last-ditch-attempt I scribbled a note to Harry-  
  
"Harry,  
  
There's a letter on Ron's bed. DO NOT LET HIM GET IT.  
  
Hermione."  
  
After a while, they both went to bed early for the Quidditch match the following morning, and I just hoped beyond hope he hadn't received it, and I realised that if Harry failed, he would be gone forever. 


	7. A Whole Bunch of Corniness

*Wipes tears from eyes.* Well, here it is. The final chapter. It is has the corniest ending in the history of fan-fiction- or any fiction for that matter- and I solemnly apologise. I'm REALLY sorry. REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry. REALLY sorry. I'm awful at writing endings. Oh, and a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed. Anyway, if you've read this far into my disclaimer (oh, by the way, non of these characters belong to me) obviously want to read the actual story, so here it is.  
  
Yours truly (truly sorry, that is),  
  
Hermione Double  
  
His eyes began to flicker, and I saw those sweet brown eyes again. It seemed to take a minute for him to focus.  
  
'Herm - Hermione?'  
  
'Hello!' I whispered.  
  
'What happened?' He asked confusedly.  
  
'You fell off your broom.'  
  
'Oh yeah..' He said in a bemused sort of way.  
  
I asked if how he felt, and he said his head was spinning. We didn't have much time to talk, not nearly enough to even mention the letter - for Madam Pomfrey insisted on fussing around, Harry came down and the bell rang to go to Transfiguration.  
  
'We've got to go- I- well, WE'LL come back at break.'  
  
'Thanks,' and he started on the piles of sweets lying by his bed.  
  
We made our way up to McGonagall's room in silence. I think Harry could tell the idea of conversation at didn't exactly thrill me at that point. We got on with the lesson, but I wasn't as attentive in Transfiguration as I usually would be- but I think McGonagall was ecstatic of the fact we had beaten Snape again, so our lesson wasn't too hard anyway. She even inquired about Ron at the end of the lesson- she really was in a good mood!  
  
At break, we went to the Hospital Wing- well, I did at least- Harry insisted he needed to do our History of Magic essay, which I had actually helped him with two days before. But I was glad of having the chance to be alone with Ron, although I was very apprehensive at the same time  
  
'Hello again.' I smiled, 'how're you feeling now?'  
  
'OK, I suppose. Where's Harry?' He asked. My heart sank- it was obvious he would rather be with Harry.  
  
'Homework.'  
  
'Oh.' There was a very pregnant pause.  
  
'Err, I got your letter.' God, I had been dreading this.  
  
'I know- well I know that you don't feel- well- the same way.'  
  
'How do you know that?' Did he mean what I thought I meant?  
  
'I heard you and Harry talking the other day.'  
  
'Oh,' He looked guilty. 'Well the truth is, Hermione-'  
  
I really didn't want to hear this. But, thank God, I didn't for there was a loud-  
  
"BRRRINNNGGG"  
  
"Ha! Saved by the bell!" I thought.  
  
'Look, I've got to go to History Of Magic,' I said, with a forced smile.  
  
'Oh, all right then,' he said. I couldn't tell whether he was glad to have not have had to tell me - or that he actually WANTED to tell me he hated me. Either way, I swung my bag over my back and hurried out of the room as fast as possible without actually running.  
  
History of Magic was as boring as usual, although I did get five points for my essay. Harry and I entered into our usual slumber until the bell sounded once more and we were brought back to our senses. As we walked down the corridor- I saw a funny little grey thing zooming around by the Charms rooms. Pigwidgeon. He flew over and, to my astonishment, he dropped a piece of parchment on my head. I pulled it from my horrendous and hated mass of awfully unruly hair and opened the envelope. It was from Ron-  
  
"Hermione- I love you."  
  
Told you it was corny. SERIOUSLY corny. Now please review and tell me how corny it was so that I can improve my huge load of corniness. Sorry it's so corny. BYE! Ps, SORRY IT'S SO CORNY. I could go on. But I guess you already know how SORRY I am. So SORRY! 


End file.
